How to train your dragon
by brokororo
Summary: Naga adalah salah satu mahkluk yang selalu hidup dalam dunia fantasi. Berwajah menyeramkan dengan tubuh berukuran besar. Bisa mengeluarkan nafas api dan juga menggunakan sihir. Ya itu yang Yuuri pikirkan sebelum bertemu dengan Victor yang tiba-tiba meminta menjadikan dirinya sebagai butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Notes : H-2. Ga tenang.**

 **Terinspirasi Kobayashi Chi No Maid Dragon.**

* * *

Bisa kupastikan lelaki yang mengaku bernama Victor Nikiforov itu adalah seorang dedemit. Walaupun berpakaian layaknya seorang butler kerajaan. Berambut silver panjang yang terikat dengan rapih dan menyisakan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kirinya dan terlihat seperti manusia normal pada umumnya namun laki-laki itu (bagiku) tetap saja dedemit. Kenapa aku bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Karena kemunculannya yang begitu janggal.

Dia muncul ketika aku hendak pergi bekerja. Sebuah kepala naga terlihat jelas tepat didepan koridor apartementku. Persis di depan pintu kamarku. Aku yang baru saja menginjakkan dunia luar membatu karena melihat monster itu. Ia membuka rahangnya dan menggeram. Nafas dari mulutnya meniupku. Jujur aku gemetaran bukan main disaat itu saat mendengar suara geramannya. Apalagi saat melihat gigi-giginya yang tajam. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana gigi itu mengoyak daging manusia.

Itulah naga. Hewan atau mahkluk (aku lebih senang menyebutnya monster) yang hidup dalam fantasi. Bisa mengeluarkan api, bisa terbang dan bisa menggunakan sihir. Berbahaya dan dianggap musuh oleh sebagian umat manusia.

Lingkaran sihir muncul didepan moncongnya lalu sekelebat cahaya putih menyinari kami dan disitulah dia muncul saat cahaya putih itu memudar. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri."

Sapanya dan aku sama sekali belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kejadian yang menegangkan itu. Aku berpikir keras untuk mencerna semua ini dan pemikiranku berakhir dengan sebuah kesimpulan sederhana : ini hanyalah mimpi.

Ya semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi terlalu realistis untuk disebut sebagai sebuah mimpi.

Aku membalas sapaannya lalu menyuruh dia masuk kedalam rumah dan itulah kenapa sekarang dia berada didalam ruangan ini. Sedari tadi ia tersenyum kearahku. Mata birunya memandangku dengan polosnya.

"Jadi. Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanyaku.

"Yuuri, ijinkan aku menjadi Butlermu!"

Balasnya dengan nada senang. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa membuka lowongan kerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Yuuri tenangkan dirimu. Ini hanya mimpi.

Ya ini hanya mimpi. Jangan anggap serius.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mempekerjakan orang—"

"Kau lupa dengan janji mu kemarin?! Saat berada digunung?!"

Jawabannya membuatku membuka mata lebar. Memang.. Kemarin malam kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Tidak ingat... Tidak bisa kuingat.

"Kau mengatakannya begitu jelas. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." bentuk hati terbentuk dibibir merahnya. Aku sampai tidak fokus karena melihatnya. Namun tetap saja, aku harus menolak laki-laki ini dengan halus. Waktu itu, aku sedang mabuk jadi— semua yang tadi malam kuucapkan itu tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah guronan belaka. Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum membalas jawaban Victor.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi Victor,aku sedang mabuk kemarin jadi semua itu hanya guyonan— haah.. Inilah kenapa aku benci mabuk... Maaf kumohon kau bisa mengerti soal ini. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.."

Ia memandangiku seperti seekor anjing yang sedih."Baiklah aku mengerti" ia tersenyum tipis untuk terakhir kalinya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Kulihat kepergiannya yang terasa begitu lambat dan hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata— ternyata seorang dedemit bisa menangis seperti layaknya manusia juga. Betapa sentimetal sekali. Ia meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Aku terus memandangi kepergiannya hingga aku sadar. Buru-buru aku melihat jam.

"Sial, Aku terlambat! Victor! Tolong antar aku!"

Aku lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Victor.

"Kau bisa terbang kan?!"

Wajah muramnya berubah menjadi bahagia.

Ia mengangguk "tentu!"

Tangan kirinya ia rentangkan kearah perkotaan. Lingkaran sihir itu muncul lalu ia berubah menjadi seekor naga putih. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di punggung nya.

"Berpegangan yang kuat Yuuri!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab dan ia langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah gumpalan awan. Badanku gemetar. Tanganku memegang erat sisiknya karena hidupku sekarang ini bertumpu pada sisik itu.

"B-Bisa kah kau pelankan sedikit!"

Teriakku tapi ia tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Ia terus melaju hingga aku sampai tempar kerjaku. Bagaimana dia tahu tempat ku bekerja padahal aku belum memberi tahunya. Jangan-jangan monster ini bisa telepati?

Aku turun dari punggungnya. Setelah itu ia berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

"Victor terima kasih tumpangannya. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang" perintahku dan ia menurutinya.

"Dimengerti."

Ia terbang lagi namun kali ini ia tidak berubah menjadi seekor naga seutuhnya. Ada sayap naga dipunggung wujud manusianya. Ia terbang kembali kerumah.

Ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa begitu realistis... Berarti ini nyata. Naga itu—Victor itu nyata.

Bergegas aku berlari menuju tempat kerjaku. Untunglah pekerjaanku kali ini tidak begitu berat seperti sehari yang lalu jadi aku bisa pulang dengan selamat (dan tanpa mabuk) dalam perjalanan pulang— didalam kereta, aku memikirkan apa yang sedang Victor lakukan karena aku takut dia melakukan hal berbahaya yang tidak begitu penting. Seperti, membersihkan _rumahku_ seutuhnya, membakar apartementku atau lebih buruknya membuat kekacauan. Selalu saja hal negatif yang kubayangkan saat memikirkan Victor. Ya, karena dia adalah monster— dedemit berwujud manusia. Seharusnya monster tetaplah jahat seperti buku dongeng yang kubaca tapi kenapa dia bertobat? Apa yang melatar belakangi pertobatan dia?

Aku terus tenggelam dalam pemikiranku hingga tidak sadar aku sudah sampai rumah. Apartementku masih utuh dan tidak ada kekacauan dimana-mana. Ternyata Ekspetasiku...

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Yuuri."

Benar.

Rumahku sekarang... Seperti habis terbakar. Gosong dimana-mana bahkan Tv ku hancur! Tidak hanya Tv, semuanya sudah menjadi debu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Victor!"

"Eh? Kupikir dengan ini kau akan senang "

"Yang benar saja!"

"Baik-baik akan kukembalikan seperti semula"

Barang-barang ku yang menjadi debu kembali seperti semula. Aku menghela nafas lega dan langsung menyenderkan diri diatas sofa yang baru saja ia kembalikan kebentuk semula. Ingin sekali aku berkata kasar kepada Victor tapi dedemit itu selalu saja menatapku dengan perasaan tidak bersalah. Membuatku kesal sekaligus membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk memarahinya.

"Victor... Seharusnya kau menyiapkanku teh, kopi atau membuatkanku makan malam. Bukan menghancurkan rumahku seperti tadi."

"Maafkan aku. Aku.. Masih pemula dalam bidang ini."

"Pemula?!"

Ia mengangguk pelan dan tertunduk dihadapanku. Lalu kenapa kau mengajukan diri jika kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya?

"Maafkan aku tapi.. Bisa kah kau mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang butler?"

Aku sendiri yang dimintai tolong juga tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang butler. Karena aku sendiri sama sekali belum begitu masuk kedalam dunia butler dan maid—Lalu apa yang harus kuajarkan kepadanya? Ah.. Aku mengabaikan keberadaan internet.

"Kau bisa menggunakan internet?"

"Internet? Apa itu?"

Tidak ada gunanya. Berarti aku harus mengajarinya dari awal. Dan mulai hari ini, dimulailah kehidupanku mengajarkan dedemit ini menjadi Butler sesungguhnya seperti butler kerajaan. Ya semoga ini bukanlah menjadi neraka bagiku


	2. 2

Yuri On Ice

Mitsuro Kubo

Notes : H-0. Dan gabisa tenang. O)-( dan ini hasilnya dari gabisa tenang. Kemarin lupa nambah. OOC. hmmm... Besok bakal ada chara baru uwu

* * *

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan aku pun tidak tahu. Bertanya kepada orang didepanku juga tidak ada gunanya. Mengajari orang untuk belajar dari awal bukanlah keahlianku. Sebenarnya aku bisa hanya aku kurang sabaran. Ya kurang sabaran. Ditambah tagihan internet yang begitu mahal membuatku enggan menggunakan Pc untuk browsing.

"Apa- kau tidak punya teman yang bekerja sebagai seorang Butler?"

Ia berpikir. Aku menunggu jawabannya sembari memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Apa Pichit tau soal menjadi butler ya? Minami kudengar bekerja disalah satu cafe, mungkin dia tahu. Siapa lagi ya yang harus kutanyai err—

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali saja ketempatmu"

"Hah?! Ke-kenapa?!" Jawabnya sambil berdiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikkan.

"Karena kau tidak punya skill apa-apa. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengajarimu. Tagihan internetku begitu mahal jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarimu cara pakai internet." Ku akui saja aku ingin membantunya tapi aku sendiri juga sedang kesusahan. Jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Me-meskipun begitu, aku ingin membalas hutang budimu! Aku selalu diajarkan oleh ayahku untuk membalas hutang budi meskipun itu dari manusia rendahan dan bodoh sekali pun!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata dia lebih keras kepala dari dugaan awalku. Dan apa maksudnya manusia rendahan dan bodoh sekalipun? Bukannya aku secara tak langsung menginjak-injak martabatnya sebagai seekor naga?

Victor menatapku dengan penuh keyakinawn yang bercampur dengan kegugupan. Dedemit satu ini tidak menyerah meskipun aku sudah menolaknya—seandai nya pagi tadi aku tidak terlambat, maka semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Jadi Victor, apa yang bisa kau kerjakan?" Tanyaku untuk melihat potensi apa yang ia punya.

"Membersihkan semuanya, mengutuk seseorang, mengubah orang menjadi naga, membuat kehan—"

"Itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan."

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat mu awet muda dengan darahku. Apa kau mau coba?"

"Tidak perlu." jawabku cepat. Hal seperti itu tidak begitu berguna dalam kehidupanku. Lalu aku sudah lama tidak pernah menyapa Pichit dan Minami.. Aku merasa tidak enak jika mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku suruh dia dengan tugas yang mudah dulu.

"Pertama. Victor, coba kau buatkan aku susu cokelat hangat dan juga bawakan aku roti tawar."

"Dimengerti"

Itu hanya perintah mudah dan siapapun bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi dia berbeda. Aku ragu dia bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu kuajari. Untunglah ia berhasil lulus tes pertama. Aku mencoba meminum cokelat itu.

"Ini! Ini enak banget!" pujiku. Matanya berbinar penuh harapan. "Kau menggunakan susu instan yang ada disana?"

"Tidak. Aku menggunakan cokelat yang ada dalam kulkas dan juga susuputih dalam kotak yang kupanaskan."

...kupikir dia akan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Tanpa kusadari aku menghabiskannya dan berterima kasih atas minuman yang begitu enak itu. Aku tersenyum tipis kearah Victor.

"Selamat kau lulus ujian pertama." kataku. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca lalu ia mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan cepat senang dulu, Victor. Masih ada ujian lainnya. Kedua. Bisa kah kau membersihkan rumah? Maksudku membersihkan debu, kotoran dilantai sofa meja dll. Bukan membersihkan semua perabotanku dan mengubahnya menjadi debu."

"Kurasa aku bisa."

Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya lagi.

"Jangan pakai sihir!" selaku cepat dan langsung ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gunakan ini." aku memberinya sapu dan juga serokkan. Lalu mengajarinya menyapu lantai dan membuang kotorannya. Dan sangat tidak kuduga. Ia belajar dengan cepat! Kalau begini terus mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkannya menggunakan internet. Tapi bayaran nya itu... Dan sembari menunggu Victor selesai menyapu, aku menonton Tv. Beberapa jam kemudian, ia selesai membersihkan rumahku. Benar-benar bersih! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat hal ini.

"Bagaimana, Yuuri?"

"Kerja bagus Victor."

Aku memujinya dan ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu setelah tes-tes itu aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan menemaniku menonton Tv. Entah acara apa yang sedang kutonton tapi kurasa ini adalah acara komedi. Ia menatap tv dengan serius. Otaknya mencerna semua lawakan yang para pelawak itu lontarkan. Aku memandanginya heran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti selera humor manusia."

"Heee begitu kah?"

"Dari dulu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa sih yang lucu dari kelakuan manusia tadi? Bertingkah seperti badut, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan ribuan orang dan mereka yang menontonnya tertawa. Yuuri.. Tolong jelaskan."

Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan dari seorang dedemit. Aku tersenyum tipis sebagai reaksi dari pertanyaannya. Walaupun aku tidak yakin jawabanku bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran tapi setidaknya aku menjawabnya.

"Lawakan yang lucu bagimu seperti apa Victor?"

"Aku—menyiksa manusia perlahan-lahan, membunuhnya perlahan, melihat ia menderita—"

"Dasar tidak berperi kemanusiaan!" aku jitak kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu ia melenguh. "Tapi... Kurasa humor kita terasa seperti humormu itu. Tapi bukan berarti manusia menyukai humormu yang sadis itu."

Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Begitukah. Kalau Yuuri suka lawakkan seperti apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran saja."

"Aku tidak punya referensi sama sekali. Jadi selama itu lucu, maka aku akan tertawa— mungkin. Kenapa? Kau ingin mencoba menghiburku?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin melihat tawamu."

Wajahku memerah dan lagi aku menjitak kepalanya hanya saja lebih pelan. "Jangan goda aku!" ia tertawa kecil lalu membereskan gelad dan juga piring kotor dimeja. Setelah acara tv selesai aku tidur. Victor seperti nya juga tidur. Ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan baju piyamaku bewarna putih. Aku bangun karena aku merasa tengah dipandangi seseorang.

"Victor? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku tidur disamping mu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengiyakan lalu ia tidur disampingku. Kasur ini berukuran single bed sehingga begitu sempit namun untungnya aku terpojokkan sehingga aku bisa mengambil wilayahku yang dijajah dedemit satu ini. Karena aku menghadap dinding jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya langsung. Aku memejamkan mata beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan badan Victor gemetar. Aku kaget melihat reaksi anehnya hari ini.

"Ada apa?" aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat dirinya.

"Aku... Teringat sesuatu yang menyeramkan"

"Teringat apa?"

"Hari itu... Ketika aku kehilangan semuanya. Bahkan orang yang kucintai."

Agak janggal mendengar ia mengatakan orang yang kucintai karena sedari tadi ia selalu mengeluarkan statment anti manusia. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Ini sudah malam. Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku lebih baik tidur saja dan menanyakkannya besok hari.

"Selamat malam, Victor. Mimpi yang indah."

XXX

Aku sepertinya kelebihan tidur. Badanku terasa lemas dan belakang kepalaku terasa sakit. Bertumpu dengan kedua tanganku untuk bangkit dari kasur.

Saatku menoleh kesebelahku, aku tidak menemukan Victor dimana-mana. Bisa kusimpulkan dia bangun lebih awal dariku dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Karena bersemangat aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Astaga Victor APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sekarang ruanganku dipenuhi oleh kristal es. Dan hawanya juga tentu sangat dingin. Aku menemukan Victor sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditangannya ia pegang sebuah seranga yang begitu menjijikkan bagiku.

"Ooh Yuuri selamat pagi. Aku baru saja membunuh keco—"

"Kembalikan seperti semua!" bentakku dan langsung ia mengembalikan rumahku yang seperti gua es ke seperti semula. Aku duduk disofa, menyenderkan diri dan menghela nafas lega. Rasanya setiap hari jika aku selalu diberi kejutan seperti ini aku akan sakit jantung.

"Victor... Kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi... Kumohon dengan sangat.."

"Maafkan aku Yuuri tapi kecoa itu tidak kunjung mati saat kupukul dengan sapu.."

Ia meminta maaf seperti seekor anjing. Pada akhirnya aku memaafkannya. Sebagai tanda maaf ia membuatkanku sarapan berupa makanan. Aku tidak tahu makanan apa ini tapi ini begitu menjijikkan. Benda hijau seperti lendir dengan warna merah bercampur kuning membuatku enek dan juga minuman bewarna dan berbau tidak sedap. Aku tidak memakannya dan memarahi Victor.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku makanan seperti kemarin?"

"Aku mau tapi..." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku lupa cara membuatnya."

"Eh...?!"


End file.
